Accidental Kiss
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: You know those scenes where two characters fall and their lips connect? It happens all the time in fantasy land, America and Canada get their turn and France is a peeping tom.


Accidental Kiss

They are ooc.

ceo

America made himself quite comfortable at Canada's house. He was sprawled all over the couch with empty soda bottles and bags of chips. There was a pizza box and empty container of ice cream on the coffee table. They spent an enjoyable day together watching movies and playing video games, but America needed to go home. France was coming over and Canada wanted to tidy up, but America looked like he was settled in for the night. It wouldn't be so bad if America stayed but Canada wanted some alone time with France.

"Hey America, how about we call it a night?"

"I don't know. I'm quite comfortable here."

"I can see that."

"I like your house. It's nice and quiet and you got more spending money then I do."

"I know but…"

"Come on be a pal, let me stay until after the presidential election."

"No way man! That's more than a year away! You can't stay here!"

"Humpth." Pouted America.

"Besides…" Hesitated Canada.

"Besides what?"

"France is coming over."

"Fine! I wouldn't want to get in between you and your _boyfriend_." Said America, to Canada he sounded jealous, but that couldn't be. America got up, brushed himself off and glared at Canada. Canada was flustered, he didn't want America to leave angry or go away with the wrong idea.

"F-France isn't my boyfriend. Ok, we had a thing at one time, but so what, you had an affair with England."

"That was a long time ago, when I was young." Said America.

"The same goes for me." Retorted Canada.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

America relaxed and recovered his friendly nature.

"Well, that's alright, the three of us can have dinner." Suggested America, he felt strangely relived that Canada wasn't dating France.

"No I wanted to see him alone." Said Canada.

"Why?" America was getting angry again.

"No special reason. But it won't be any fun for you. We'll be speaking in French." Said Canada.

"I know French." Pouted America.

"You know Creole."

"So?"

"It isn't real French."

"Well neither is yours."

"Look I don't want you here. I want to talk to France in private." Canada was getting huffy and desperate.

"About what?"

"It's private! Geeze America you really don't know what privacy means do you?"

"Fine have your secrets!"

Canada started to panic. He didn't want America to leave angry. Canada put his hands on America shoulders and stopped him.

"Wait a minute America. Please don't go away angry. You can come over and stay the night some other time."

"…"

"I didn't mean to imply you're bad at languages. Your Spanish is excellent."

"Yeah. It is pretty good." America started to relax a bit. Canada knew flattery always worked on the guy. He patted America's shoulders and said:

"I have an idea, why don't you go visit Cuba? Now that your boss has smoothed things over with his boss…"

"Cuba? That's not a bad idea. I'll go…"

Just then America stepped on a bottle, slipped and went crashing to the floor with Canada under him. Their lips connected as they fell. In an instant Canada felt like he was struck by lightning. The reason he wanted to talk with France was about his confused feelings for America. The simple touch made him crave more. He didn't need France to tell him, he was in love with the big guy. He blushed and touched his lips, they still tingled.

America felt the shock of their lips connecting. He was about to apologize and get up but he was dazzled by what he saw. Canada's glazed eyes and pink cheeks enchanted him. All at once he knew why he felt comfortable at Canada's house and was jealous of France. America moved to take his weight off and their crotches rubbed together. Canada moaned and the sound went straight to America's groin. He shifted to ease his weight off Canada but stayed close so that he could go on looking into that pretty face. America stroked his cheek and got what he wanted, which was Canada to look at him. The two stared deeply into the other's eyes and were transfixed.

"Canada." America breathed.

"America, I…"

America couldn't take it anymore, he crushed their lips together. Canada wrapped his arms around America's neck, pulling him closer. America pressed his tongue into Canada's willing mouth. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other. The two got lost in each other's taste and touch. So lost in sensations, they didn't notice France walking in.

France suppressed a giggle and silently retreated.

"Canada's worries seem to be over."

France left the house and went to the window to peep. Canada and America made out for some time until America hit his funny bone on the coffee table. This shocked them back to their senses. France, disappointed it was over already, slinked away. A few minutes later he received a text uninviting him to come for dinner. France sent a simple reply back and went off to England's house to gossip.

America rubbed his elbow and got his breathing back to normal.

"I like you, apparently. Perhaps this isn't the best place to do _that_."

"Er no, I agree. Let us clean up." Blushed Canada.

They began to tidy and Canada sent a message to France.

"Sorry I spoiled your date with France." America's voice was pure jealousy and Canada liked it.

"It wasn't a date! I just don't need to talk to him anymore."

"I don't understand."

Canada reached out and hugged America.

"I was going to talk to France about my confused feelings about you."

America pulled Canada closer and hugged him back.

"Doesn't seem necessary now." Continued Canada.

"Nope it doesn't." Agreed America.

They enjoyed each other's warmth.

"I like you Canada."

"I like you America."

America pulled back and softly kissed his new boyfriend. They hugged and kissed for a bit longer when Canada reminded America they still needed to tidy up.

The new couple tidied and left the room. Canada made the dinner he was going to make for France, only he adjusted the recipe to suit America's taste. They talked things over during dinner and washed up together.

Returning to the living room, they watched a movie and cuddled together on the couch. The romantic scenes put them in the mood and they picked up where they left off. Soon America was lifting Canada up like a princess.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Asked Canada. He really liked America and didn't want to ruin things when it was just starting to go so well.

"There was a study done at my house. They discovered it made no difference in the long run if people do it on the first date or three months later. They suggested people might as well indulge in their urges."

America gave Canada another soft kiss and continued:

"Besides we know each other well enough. So do you want to?"

Canada nodded and America expertly carried Canada to his bedroom.

An hour later, Canada laid naked in America's strong arms. He never could have imagined that morning, that things could have ended up this way. Canada snuggled closer and America mumbled his name. Canada fell asleep contented.

ceo

The American/Canadian border is the friendliest in the world. Citizens from both countries can freely move across the border with no problem. More than enough reason for America visit often.

People have been talking about the 2016 election since 2012. At this writing it is late July in 2015. So many, many months to go. America seeks refuge at his friend's house and then romance blossoms.

I had more America and Canada facts but lucky you, I erased them.

Please review.


End file.
